10 Things I Hate About You Naruto Style
by silent-as-midnight
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. AU. Ino Haruno can't date until her sister Sakura does. So what happens when she has her friends help her get her sister a boyfriend. Based on the movie 10 Things I Hate About You. sasusaku, shikaino, naruhina, nejitenten


Quick note: Upon reviewing this story a good 3 years ago, I decided I hated it because lets be honest, it sounds word for word like the movie. So I have rewritten it for real this time and I hope you enjoy this version a bit more!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or 10 Things I Hate About You

* * *

Over the years Konoha had developed into quite a large town. The weather was always pleasant, and most of the stores were owned by local residents. A town where everyone knew everyone and family lines could be traced back to times long since passed. Though the town itself was slow paced the same could not be said of its local teen residents. Every last one of them seemed to be fired up, especially as of late, but that was to be expected. Graduation was around the corner.

It was March and the air still carried a slight nip of cold from the winter, not that this stopped all the shorts and skirts from coming out of the closet. Most of the teens could be seen walking to school along the busy streets. Although most hurried along rather quickly when an old blue mustang convertible came careening down the road, carefully avoiding the cars in its path, though anyone who knew the driver would have gotten out of the way regardless. Loud rock music could be heard blasting from the car as if creating an impenetrable force field around the vehicle.

The driver pulled into the crowded school parking lot finding an empty spot close to the back. A slim pale hand reached for the keys in the ignition turning the car off and hoping out. Removing herself from the car and grabbing her bag she headed for the school when she heard the bell ring. A quick curse under her breath and she turned her long strides into a run for the doors.

'I really don't need another detention for being late'

In her haste to enter the building she didn't notice a young man walking toward the door as well before the two crashed into each other.

"I don't have time for this right now! Next time watch where you're going!" she screamed before racing into the building, leaving the boy on the ground.

"Troublesome" was all the boy muttered before standing up, brushing himself off, and heading in the same direction the girl ran off in.

A short trip down the hall lead him to an office labeled Guidance where the man occupying the room ushered him in.

"My name's Jiraiya, I'm kind of busy with some free-lance writing so I'll make this quick. I see your dad used to be in ANBU but recently quit so I guess that explains what you're doing here." Jiraiya paused to look over at the boy who merely nodded, with a sigh he continued, "Here's your schedule. Locker number is on there to, I'm sure it won't be hard for you to find someone to explain this too. I got to get back to work so beat it kid." Then Jiraiya saw a familiar head of hair in the hallway.

"Oh and Shikamaru, send the pest in on your way out,"

Once outside the door Shikamaru looked over at the tall, raven haired boy seated in a chair beside the door.

"You're next."

"Hn." and without another word the other teen brushed past and into the office shutting the door behind him but not before the other boy heard Shikamaru mutter 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Sasuke, this is ridiculous. This is the fifth time this week and its only Wednesday. Can't you be a normal teenager and just get in trouble for making out with a girl not harassing the poor lunch ladies?"

"They were harassing me, I think I have a right to defend myself." The young Uchiha retorted.

Jiraiya gave the teen a dark stare before shooing him out of the office.

"Just behave the rest of the week Uchiha or else I'm writing you up. Actually on second thought I have something in mind. That new kid that was here before, you're in charge of helping him around the campus" Jiraiya added while pinching the bridge of his nose. 'I hate teenagers… well the male ones anyway.'

Sasuke simply smirked before leaving the office and heading to English. On his way down the hallway a blond haired boy came up beside him.

"What is it Naruto?" he said not bothering to check the identity of the kid beside him.

"Ehh nothing..." the blond replied earning a sideways glance from his friend. Naruto gave him a look before starting his rant. "I have no money, and I can never get a job, my dad says I need a girlfriend, I hate school…"

Sasuke just started blocking him out before a thought popped into his head.

"and it smells really weird but I do— "

"Naruto I've got a deal for you. You show this new kid around and I'll buy you ramen for the rest of the week."

"DEAL! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto squealed

Sasuke rubbed his temples suppressing a wince. That kid's voice sliced through his head like a knife.

"See you after school" was all Sasuke said before walking off leaving Naruto behind scratching his head.

"Who is this new kid?" He looked around and realized he had no idea who he was looking for. "Awww man, this blows, I'm never gonna get my ramen!"

"I'm right here" said a voice from behind him causing Naruto to whip around.

"OH HEY! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!" said boy shouted with a huge grin on his face.

"Nara Shikamaru" the pineapple haired boy replied as he stopped leaning on the wall he had been resting against, where he had heard the whole conversation. "No need to shout."

"Ah sorry man, so what grade you in?"

"I'm a senior."

"Oh sweet that's the same grade as me! Here let me show you around!" Naruto turned around and started walking away while his new companion slowly trailed behind him.

"Alright so basic school set up. You have your jocks, your preps, musicians, coffee kids, kids headed for good colleges, and then us normal people" Naruto said pointing out to examples of each student type in the hallway.

But Shikamaru stopped concentrating when he saw a girl with long blond hair walking down the hallway. Her azure gaze flashed to his face for mere seconds before turning to the girl with dark hair beside her. Naruto noticed his companions gaze.

"That's Haruno Ino. She's a senior and her friend there is Hyuuga Hanabi she's a junior. I wouldn't bother though, everyone knows she has her sights set for Sai." Naruto said watching the duo walk by. "Besides her mom is nuts and her sister is worse. You wouldn't even make it to her front door if you went over to ask her on a date. Not that you should try neither Haruno is allowed to date. But no lie this kid flirted with her sister last month and was in the hospital for a week!"

Shikamaru was still barely listening. 'What a troublesome girl…'

* * *

Please review!

Ja ne

Ay-chan


End file.
